Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta
by lilysama
Summary: Depois de férias aborrecidas na casa dos tios trouxas, está na hora de Harry Potter voltar a estudar. Coisas acontecem, no entanto, para dificultar o regresso de Harry.


**Capítulo 1 - O pior aniversário**

Não era a primeira vez que irrompia uma discussão à mesa do café da manhã na rua dos Alfeneiros número 4. O Sr. Valter Dursley fora acordado nas primeiras horas da manhã por um pio alto que vinha do quarto do seu sobrinho Harry.

-É a terceira vez essa semana! – berrou ele à mesa. – Se você não consegue controlar essa coruka, teremos que manda-la embora!

Harry tentou explicar, mais uma vez.

-Ela está chateada. Está acostumada a voar ao ar livre. Se eu ao menos pudesse solta-la à noite...

-Eu tenho cara de idiota? – rosnou tio Valter, um pedaço de ovo pendurado na bigodeira. – Eu sei o que vai acontecer se você soltar essa coruja.

Ele trocou olhares assustados com sua mulher, Petúnia.

Harry tentou argumentar, mas suas palavras foram abafadas por um alto e prolongado arroto dado pelo filho de Dursley, Duda.

-Quero mais bacon.

-Tem mais na frigideira, fofinho – disse tia Petúnia, voltando os olhos úmidos para o filho maciço. – Precisamos alimentá-lo bem enquanto temos oportunidade... Não gosto do jeito daquela comida da escola.

-Bobagem, Petúnia, nunca passei fome quando estive em Smeltings – disse tio Valter animado. – Duda come bastante, não come, filho?

-Passe a frigideira.

-Você esqueceu a palavra mágica – disse Harry irritado.

O efeito desta simples frase no resto da família foi inacreditável. Duda ofegou e caiu da cadeira com um baque que sacudiu a cozinha inteira; a Sra. Dursley soltou um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca; o Sr. Dursley levantou-se com um salto, as veias latejando nas têmporas.

-Eu quis dizer "por favor"! – explicou Harry depressa. – Não quis dizer...

-QUE FOI QUE JÁ LHE DISSE – trovejou o tio, borrifando saliva pela mesa. – COM RELAÇÃO A DIZER ESSA PALAVRA COM "M" NA NOSSA CASA?

-Mas eu...

-COMO SE ATREVE A AMEAÇAR DUDA! – berrou tio Valter, dando um soco na mesa.

-Eu só...

-EU O AVISEI! NÃO VOU TOLERAR A MENÇÃO DA SUA ANORMALIDADE DEBAIXO DO MEU TETO!

Harry olhava do rosto púrpuro do tio para o rosto pálido da tia, que tenta pôr Duda em pé.

-Está bem – disse Harry -, _está bem..._

O tio Valter se sentou, respirando como um rinoceronte sem fôlego e observando Harry com atenção pelos cantos dos olhinhos penetrantes.

Desde que Harry voltara para passar as férias de verão em casa, tio Valter o tratava como uma bomba que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, porque Harry Potter não era um menino normal. Aliás ele era tão anormal quanto era possível ser.

Harry Potter era um bruxo – um bruxo que acabara de terminar o primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E se os Dursley se sentiam infelizes de te-lo ali nas férias, isso não era nada comparado ao que Harry sentia.

Sentia tanta falta de Hogwarts que era como se tivesse uma dor de barriga permanente. Sentia falta do castelo, com seus fantasmas e suas passagens secretas, das aulas (exceto talvez a de Snape, o professor de Poções), do correio trazido pelas corujas, dos banquetes no Salão Principal, de dormir em uma cama de baldaquino no dormitório da torre, das visitas ao guarda-caças, Hagrid, em sua cabana na orla da Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola, e, principalmente, do quadribol, o esporte mais popular no mundo dos bruxos (seis postes altos para delimitar o gol, quatro bolas voadoras e catorze jogadores montados em vassouras).

Todos os livros de feitiços, a varinha, as vestes, o caldeirão e a vassoura Nimbus 2000, último tipo, pertencentes a Harry tinham sido trancados no armário debaixo da escada pelo tio Valter no instante em que o sobrinho pisara em casa. Que importava aos Dursley se Harry perdesse o lugar no time de quadribol da Casa porque não praticara o verão inteiro? O que significava para os Dursley que Harry voltasse para a escola sem os deveres de casa feitos? Os Dursley eram o que os bruxos chamavam de trouxa (sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias) e na opinião deles ter um bruxo na família era uma questão de mais profunda vergonha. Tio Valter havia até passado o cadeado na gaiola da coruja de Harry, Edwiges, para impedi-la de levar mensagens para alguém no mundo dos bruxos.

Harry não se parecia nada com o resto da família. Tio Valter era corpulento e sem pescoço, com uma enorme bigodeira preta; a tia Petúnia tinha uma cara de cavalo e era ossuda; Duda erea louro, rosada e lembrava um porquinho. Já o Harry era pequeno e magricela, com olhos verdes-vivos e cabelos muito pretos que estavam sempre despenteados. Usava óculos redondos e, na testa, tinha uma cicatriz fina em forma de raio.

Era esta cicatriz que tornava Harry tão diferente, mesmo para um bruxo. A cicatriz era o único vestígio do seu passado muito misterioso, da razão por que fora deixado no batente dos Dursley, onze anos atrás.

Com a idade de um ano, Harry por alguma razão sobrevivera aos feitiços do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, cujo nome a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas ainda tinha medo de pronunciar. Os pais de Harry morreram ao serem atacados por Voldemort, mas o garoto escapara com a cicatriz em forma de raio e por alguma razão – ninguém entendia muito bem – os poderes de Voldemort tinham sido destruídos na hora em que não conseguira mata-lo.

Assim, Harry fora criado pela irmã e o cunhado de sua falecida mãe. Passara dez anos com os Dursley, sem nunca compreender por que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem o tempo todo sem querer, acreditando na história dos Dursley de que sua cicatriz resultara do acidente de automóvel que matara seus pais.

Então, há exatamente um ano, Hogwarts escrevera a Harry, e a história toda fora revelada. O garoto ocupara sua vaga na escola de bruxaria, onde ele e sua cicatriz eram famosos... mas agora o ano letivo terminara, e ele voltara à casa dos Dursley para passar o verão, voltara a ser tratado como um cachorro que andara se esfregando em alguma coisa fedorenta.

Os Dursley nem sequer lembravam que hoje, por acaso, era o décimo segundo aniversário de Harry. Naturalmente ele não alimentava grandes esperanças; seus parentes jamais tinham lhe dado um presente de verdade, muito menos um bolo – mas esquecê-lo completamente...

Naquele momento, o tio Valter pigarreou cheio de pose e disse:

-Hoje, como todos sabemos, é um dia muito importante.

Harry ergueu os olhos, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

-Hoje talvez venha a ser o dia em que vou fechar o maior negócio da minha carreira.

Harry tornou a se concentrar em sua torrada. _Naturalmente, _pensou com amargura, _tio Valter estava falando daquele jantar idiota. _Não falava de outra coisa havia duas semanas. Um construtor rico e sua mulher vinham jantar e tio Valter tinha esperanças de receber um grande pedido (a companhia de tio Valter fabricava brocas).

-Acho que devemos repassar o programa mais uma vez – disse ele. – Precisamos todos estar em posição às oito horas. Petúnia, você vai estar...?

-Na sala de visitas – disse tia Petúnia sem pestanejar – esperando para dar as boas-vindas como manda a etiqueta.

-Ótimo, ótimo. E o Duda?

-Vou esperar para a abrir a porta. – Duda deu um sorriso desagradável e hipócrita.

"Posso guardar os seus casacos, Sr. e Sra. Manson?"

-Excelente, Duda – disse tio Valter. Em seguida dirigiu-se zangado a Harry. – E você?

-Vou ficar no meu quarto, sem fazer barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa – disse Haryr monotonamente.

-Exatamente – disse tio Valter, sarcástico. – Eu levo o casal para a sala de visitas, apresento você, Petúnia, sirvo os drinques. Às oito e quinze...

-Eu anuncio o jantar – disse tia Petúnia.

-E Duda, você vai dizer...

-Posso acompanhá-la à sala de jantar, Sr. Manson? – disse Duda oferecendo o braço gordo a uma mulher invisível.

-Meu perfeito cavalheiro! – fungou tia Petúnia.

-E você? – perguntou tio Valter malevolamente a Harry.

-Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa – respondeu Harry sem emoção.

-Precisamente. Agora vamos procurar fazer uns elogios realmente bons ao jantar. Petúnia, alguma sugestão?

-Valter me contou que o senhor é um excelente jogador de golfe, Sr. Manson... Onde foi que a senhora comprou seu vestido, me conte por favor, Sra. Manson...

-Perfeito... Duda?

-Que tal... Tivemos que fazer uma redação na escola sobre o nosso herói, Sr. Manson, e eu escrevi sobre o senhor.

Essa foi demais tanto para Petúnia quando para Harry. Tia Petúnida debulhou-se em lágrimas e abraçou o filho, e Harry mergulhou embaixo da mesa para que não o vissem rindo.

-E você, seu moleque?

Harry fez força para manter a cara séria enquanto se endireitava.

-Vou estar no meu quarto, sem fazer nenhum barulho, fingindo que não estou em casa;

-E pode ter certeza que vai – disse tio Valter com vigor. – Os Manson não sabem que você existe e vão continuar sem saber. Quando terminar o jantar, você leva a Sra. Manson de volta à sala de visitas para o cafezinho, Petúnia, e eu vou puxar o assunto da brocas. Com alguma sorte, o contrato vai estar assinado e selado antes do noticiário das dez. Amanhã a estas horas vamos estar procurando uma casa de férias em Majorca para comprar.

Harry não conseguiu se animar muito com a idéia. Não achava que os Dursley fossem gostar mais dele em Majorca do que gostavam na rua dos Alfeneiros.

-Tudo certo, estou indo à cidade apanhar os smolkings para mim e Duda. E você – rosnou ele para Harry -, trate de ficar fora do caminho de sua tia enquanto ela está limpando a casa.

Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos. Fazia um dia claro e ensolarado. Ele atravessou o jardim, se largou em cima de um banco e cantou baixinho:

-Parabéns para mim... parabéns para mim...

Nada de cartões, nada de presentes e ia passar a noite fingindo que não existia. Ele contemplou, infeliz, a sabe do jardim. Nunca se sentira tão solitário. Mas do que qualquer outra coisa em Hogwarts, mas até do que o jogo de quadribol, Harry sentia falta dos seus melhores amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Grander. Mas parecia que os amigos não estavam sentindo falta dele. Nenhum dos dois lhe escrevera o verão inteiro, embora Rony tivesse dito que o convidaria para passar uns dias em sua casa.

Inúmeras vezes, Harry estivera a ponta de usar a magia para destrancar a gaiola de Edwiges e manda-la a Rony e Mione com uma carta, mas não valia o risco. Bruxos menores de idade não podiam usar a magia fora da escola. Harry não contara isso aos Dursley; sabia que era apenas o terror que sentiam de que ele os transformasse em besouros bosteiros que os impedia de trancá-lo no armáio embaixo da escada com a varinha e a vassoura. Mas, nas primeiras semanas de sua volta, Harry se divertira em murmurar palavras sem sentido, baixinho e em observar Duda sair correndo da sala o mais depressa que suas pernas gordas podiam agüentá-lo. Mas o longo silêncio de Rony e Mione fizera com que Harry se sentisse tão desligado do mundo da magia que até atormentar Duda tinha perdido a graça – e agora os dois amigos tinham se esquecido do seu aniversário.

O que ele não daria agora para receber uma mensagem de Hogwarts? De algum bruxo ou bruxa? Conseguiria até se alegrar com a visão do seu arquiinimigo, Draco Malfoy, só para ter certeza de que tudo não passara de um sonho...

Não que o ano todo em Hogwarts tivesse sido uma brincadeira. No finzinho do último trimestre, Harry se vira frente a frente com Lord Voldemort em pessoa. O bruxo poderia ser um detroço do que fora, mas ainda inspirava terror, ainda era astuto, ainda estava decidido a retomar o poder. Harry escorregara por entre as garras de Voldemort uma segunda vez, mas fora por um triz, e mesmo agora, semanas depois, Harry continuava a acordar à noite, encharcado de suor frio, imaginando onde estaria Voldemort neste momento, lembrando-se do seu rosto lívido, dos seus olhos arregalados e delirantes...

Harry endireitou-se de repente no banco do jardim. Estivera olhando distraidamente para a sebe – _e a sebe estava olhando para ele._

O garoto levantou-se de um salto no mesmo instante em que uma voz debochada atravessou o gramado.

-Eu sei que dia é hoje – cantarolou Duda, andando feito um pato em sua direção.

Os olhos enormes piscaram e desapareceram.

-Quê? – disse Harry sem despregar os olhos do lugar onde tinha visto.

-Eu sei que dia é hoje – repetiu Duda, aproximando-se.

-Muito bem – disse Harry. – Até que enfim você aprendeu os dias da semana.

-Hoje é o seu aniversário – caçoou Duda. – Como é que você não recebeu nenhum cartão? Será que você não tem amigos nem naquele lugar esquisito?

-É melhor não deixar sua mãe ouvir você falando da minha escola – disse Harry com toda a calma.

Duda puxou para cima as calças que estavam escorregando pelo seu traseiro gordo.

-Por que é que você estava olhando para a sebe? – perguntou, desconfiado.

-Estou tentando decidir qual seria o melhor feitiço para tacar fogo nela – respondeu Harry.

Duda recuou aos tropeços na mesma hora, com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

-Você não p-pode, papai disse que você não pode fazer m-mágicas, disse que expulsa você de casa, e você não tem para onde ir, você não tem nenhum amigo que possa ficar com você...

-_Jígueri pôqueri! _– disse Harry com ferocidade. – _Hócus pócus... esquígli uígli..._

-MÃÃÃÃÃÃE! – berrou Duda, tropeçando nos próprios pés enquanto disparava para dentro de casa. – MÃÃÃÃE! Ele está fazendo aquilo que você sabe!

-Harry pagou muito caro por aquele momento de prazer. Como nem Duda nem a cerca tinham sido molestados, tia Petúnia viu que ele não tinha feito mágica alguma, mas ainda assim ele precisou se encolher quando a tia tentou acertar sua cabeça com uma pesada frigideira cheia de sabão. Em seguida ela lhe deu trabalho para fazer, com a promessa de que ele não iria comer nada até terminar.

Enquanto Duda ficou por ali apreciando e se enchendo de sorvete, Harry lavou as janelas, lavou o carro, aparou a grama, limpou os canteiros, podou e regou as roseiras e repintou o banco do jardim. O sol escaldava lá no alto, queimando sua nuca. Harry sabia que não devia ter mordido a isca de Duda, mas o primo dissera exatamente aquilo que ele andara pensando com os seus botões... talvez não tivesse amigos em Hogwarts...

_Gostaria que eles pudessem ver o famoso Harry Potter agora, _pensou com selvageria enquanto espalhava estrume nos canteiros, com as costas doendo e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto.

Eram sete e meia da noite quando finalmente, exausto, ele ouviu tia Petúnia chama-lo.

-Venha já aqui! E ande em cima dos jornais!

Harry transferiu-se com prazer ara a sombra da cozinha reluzente. Em cima da geladeira estava o pudim do jantar: uma montanha de creme batido e violetas cristalizadas. Um lombo de porco assado chiava o forno.

-Coma depressa! Os Manson não vão demorar a chegar! – disse com rispidez tia Petúnia, apontando para as duas fatias de pão e um pedaço de queijo em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ela já pusera o vestido de noite salmão.

Harry lavou as mãos e engoliu seu jantar miserável. No instante em que terminou, a tia retirou seu prato.

-Já para cima! Depressa!

Ao passar pela porta da sala de visitas, Harry vislumbrou o tio e Duda de grava-borboleta e smoking. Mal acabara de chegar ao patamar do primeiro andar quando a campainha tocou, e a cara furiosa do tio Valter apareceu a pé da escada.

-Lembre-se, seu moleque, nem um pio...

Harry foi para o seu quarto na ponta dos pés, se esgueirou para dentro, fechou a porta e se virou para cair na cama.

O problema foi que já havia alguém sentado nela.


End file.
